Mi historia
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: No dejo summary ya q soy malisima, solo digo q es mi primer sing fic RHGDEJAD Reviews


Después de tantos años aun recuerdo ese día, el día que te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y tu me rechazaste diciendo que lo que yo sentía por ti no era mas que amistad, pero yo sabia que eso no era verdad, lo que siento y sentía por ti es mas que eso, mas que amistad.

**_Sabe dios, cuanto daría por amarte,_**

**_No, no quise herir tu corazón,_**

**_Sabes que te quiero mas que a nadie,_**

**_Pero no siento amor_**

**_¡No me pidas mas amor!_**

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, sabia que me rechazarías pero aun así me atreví a decirte que estaba enamorado de ti.

Flash Back 

__

Hay estabas tu, hablando y sonriendo a tu antiguo enemigo: Draco Malfoy, llevabais un tiempo siendo amigos y muchas veces el chico se unía alguna de nuestras pequeñas aventuras por la noche, des de que metieron en su 5º curso a su padre en Azkaban cambio radical mente y ya no es el chico creído y mimado de antes. Cuando os disteis cuenta de que estaba hay os callasteis y me saludaseis

— Mione... esto podría hablar un momento con tigo –pregunto mirando de reojo a Draco, el chico capto que quería hablar a solas con tigo sé despidió no sin antes darte un beso en la majilla.

**_No, siempre recibes lo que das,_**

**_Yo, puedo ofrecerte mi amistad,_**

**_Dicen que el amor es viento loco,_**

**_Hoy sopla para ti_**

**_¡Olvidándose de mí!_**

****

Cuando se fue Draco nos metimos en una clase abandonada que había cerca de donde estábamos, yo estaba algo nervioso y me fije que tu estabas algo sonrojada, pero no sabia si era por la situación o por el beso en la mejilla que te había dado antes Draco, después de ese día supe el motivo.

— ¿Té pasa algo te veo algo nervioso?- me preguntaste preocupada

— no es nada – le conteste pareciendo muy tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso- hay algo que hace tiempo que te quiero decir

— Dime –digites sonriendo pero por el tono de voz que tenias en ese momento supe que sabias la razón por la cual estaba nervioso y estábamos hablando en esos momentos

— Pues... té quería decir que bueno... hace un tiempo que siento algo mas que amistad con tigo... Hermione me he enamorado de ti

No me digites nada en ese instante estabas recapacitando lo que te había dicho y en el momento que ibas abrir la boca para contestarme mis labios se pusieron sobre los tuyos

**_No me pida que sueño con tigo,_**

**_No robes los besos de otro amor,_**

**_Sabes que te quiero como amigo,_**

**_No pidas mas amor _**

**_¡Yo no puedo darte amor!_**

Cuando me separe de ti no me atreví a mirarte a la cara, pero pude notar que una lagrima corría por tu mejilla.

— Ron lo siento pero no siento lo mismo que tú y creo que lo que tu sientes por mi no es verdadero amor –empezaste diciendo yo te mire con cara de no entender nada- lo que quiero decir que estas confundido, que lo que sientes por mi es lo mismo que sientes por tu hermana- acabaste diciendo al ver la cara de confusión que tenia

En esos momentos me puse a pensar lo que de verdad sentía por ti, nunca lo había pensado, ya que eras la única amiga que había tenido en lo que llevaba de vida y no había pensado que solo podía quererte como una hermana más.

Estuvimos un rato en un silencio, estaba pensado en lo que habíamos vivido los últimos siete años que nos conocíamos, en primero cuando el Trol entro en los lavabos donde tu habías estado llorando por culpa de un mal comentario mío, en segundo cuando quedases petrificada por culpa del Basilisco, ese momento fue el que más me aclaro lo que sentía, pero después estaban los celos que tuve cuando estábamos en cuarto curso ¿por que eran? ¿Sobre protección por miedo de que te enamoraras de Krum y luego este te dejara tirada? Si creo que era por eso.

En esos momentos me di cuenta de que tenias razón y que solo te sentía como a alguien de mi familia, aunque había algo que era diferente...

**_Hace tanto que nos conocimos,_**

**_Junto compartimos ilusión,_**

**_No pienso pensar que té he perdido,_**

**_No pidas mas amor_**

**_¡No puedo darte amor!_**

A partir de ese día las cosas no cambiaron, tenia miedo que después de mi declaración te separaras de mí, pero no fue así seguimos siendo amigos y bueno yo... yo me volví mas sobre protector contigo y no dejaba que ningún chico aparte de Draco y Harry se acercaran a ti, pero no me di cuenta de que uno de esos dos chicos había robado tu corazón hasta que tu no me lo confesaste pocos días después de navidad, la verdad es que no me sorprendí ya que me acorde de siempre te sonrojabas cuando él te sonreía o te daba algún beso en la mejilla

Al sentir esa declaración algo en mi interior sé rompió en pedazos pero no le di importancia ya  que lo único que quería era que tu fueras feliz aunque esa persona no fuera yo.

**_Tu quizás confundes sentimientos,_**

**_Dices que por mí, _**

**_sientas verdadero amor,_**

**_yo sé que esta rota la locura_**

**_Es todo pasión._**

****

El día de san Valentín viniste sonriendo muy feliz y cuando me vistes té trastes encima mío diciéndome que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Al principio me sorprendí pero poco después te sonreí diciéndote que estaba  muy feliz por ti, aunque esa felicidad no duro todo lo que hubiera querido.

Cuatro meses después las cosas iban viento en popa tu eras muy feliz con tu novio o mejor dicho tu prometido, te lo había pedido después de estar saliendo tres meses, sabia que tres meses no eran lo suficiente para saber si una relación duraría toda la eternidad o no, pero lo vuestro era amor verdadero todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, no podíais vivir el uno sin el otro y eso me alegraba ya que estabas feliz por que habías encontrado, como los muggles dicen, a tu príncipe azul. Poco después de eso té enterastes de la noticia más grande de toda tu vida: Estabas embarazada.

****

**_si veras que todo es pasajeras,_**

**_y, con el tiempo olvidaras,_**

**_si nuestra amistad es fiel y fuerte,_**

**_durara mas allá,_**

**_¡mas allá de la muerte!_**

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho tiempo poco tiempo después de nuestra graduación, mas específicamente a los 10 minutos, Tom Sarvoro Ryddle, mas conocido como Lord Voldemor, apareció para la batalla definitiva contra el bien y el mal, la batalla duro algunos meses mucha gente conocida había muerto en esos días: Dumbeldore protegiendo a Harry, a Remus lo mato Pettigrew y pensar que antes eran amigos inseparables junto con Sirius Black y James Potter, padrino y padre de Harry respectivamente, esas dos muertes te afectaron mucho ya que eran uno de los pocos soportes que tenias después de que tus padres hubieran muerto en tu sexto año por la misma persona que había formando toda esa guerra.

Pero la muerte que más té afecto fue sin duda la de tu prometido: Draco Malfoy, él murió por culpa de su padre Lucius Malfoy que había escapado de la prisión, por culpa de eso  estuvistes apunto de perder al bebé, pero te esforzastes para seguir adelante, recuerdo que estuviste gran parte del embarazo en depresión, pero gracias a toda la gente que te quiere conseguiste recuperarte, aunque yo sabia la verdad, por las noches casi no dormías y te las pasabas llorando

**_No me pida que sueño con tigo,_**

**_No robes los besos de otro amor,_**

**_Sabes que te quiero como amigo,_**

**_No pidas mas amor,_**

Yo no puedo darte amor 

Ocho meses después, la guerra por fin había terminado la luz había ganado a la oscuridad, apartar de ese día cada día se encontraban cuerpos muertos, mis padres, junto a Perci, Ginny, Bill, Mc Goonagal, Snape, Neville, Tonks, Ojo-loco Moody... entre mucho otros habían perdido la vida protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Pero el que más té afecto, sin contar la muerte de Draco, fue la de tu mejor amigo, si Harry Potter murió protegiendo el mundo mágico y muggle. Aun recuerdo cuando cayo al suelo sin fuerzas después de derrotar a Voldemort con una sonrisa en la cara nunca lo había visto tan feliz, antes de morir pude escuchar sus ultimas palabras Por fin e vengado a mis padres y a Sirius ahora podré volver a esta con ellos después de eso se desmayo y no abrió mas los ojos, lo enterremos junto a sus padres y la tumba que representa la de su padrino cuyo cuerpo aun esta detrás del velo del ministro, sabíamos que era lo que él quería

A parte de eso aun recuerdo uno de los que representa que tenia que ser unos de los mejores días de tu vida el día que distes a luz, el parto era fue muy difícil. Tuviste gemelos, un niño y una niña, el niño era el vivo retrato de su padre, pelo rubio, ojos grises y piel pálida como la nieve, en cambio la niña era idéntica a ti, ella tiene el pelo marrón ondulado y muy espeso y los ojos... los ojos son idénticos que los tuyos marrón, cuando he dicho que la niña se parece a ti me refiero a todo en conjunto, en estos momentos tiene doce años y al igual que a ti le encantan los libros y estudiar. Solo pudistes poner nombre al chico le llamastes como su padre: Draco, después de eso té caístes desmayada, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, ese día moriste y yo me dispuse a cuidar de tus hijos y que no le pasaran nada.

**_Hace tanto que nos conocimos_**

**_Juntos compartimos ilusión,_**

**_No quiero pensar que té e perdido,_**

**_No pidas mas amor_**

Ahora estoy aquí después de doce años de esa batalla delante de tu tumba y la e Draco, espero que estés donde estés fueses feliz. No te preocupes por tus hijos están muy contentos y orgullosos de sus padres aunque no os hayan conocido, pero lo saben todo de su madre Hermione y su  padre Draco. Yo le puse el nombre a tu pequeña le llame como su madre, aunque a veces se queja de que es un nombre algo raro, esta orgullosa de llevarlo. Por mi sorpresa no están ni en Griffindor ni en Slytherin, sino que Hermione esta en Ravenclaw y Draco esta en Hufflepuff. Extraías orgullosos de ellos están siempre juntos aunque a veces tienen alguna que otra discusión pero son los mejores hermanos que he conocido.

¿Que es de mi vida? Pocos años después me case con Luna que tubo un bebe pocos meses después que tu, por lo que veo nuestro amigo Harry no nos digo que estaba saliendo con ella... si Luna a dado a la vida a otro Potter su nombre es el mismo que su abuelo James Potter que al igual que Harry es idéntico a su padre y es el mejor amigo de tus dos hijos. No creo que tenga algún hijo con los tres que hay por casa ya hay suficiente y los quiero como si fueran míos.

Aunque este casado te voy a querer igual, te amo Hermione Granger.

THE END 

* * *

* * *

Espero que os aiga gustado es mi primer Sing-Fic y no estoy muy convencida de que me aya quedado muy bien, pero bueno aquí esta

Tampoco e puesto mucho romance el problema es que la pareja Ron/ Hermione no me gusta mucho para no decir nada, pero el otro día escuchando un CD del caribe 2002 escuche la canción y me vino a la cabeza la historia.

La canción se llama "No me pidas mas amor" de Merche

Dejad Review's 

_Atte._

_Herms Malfoy_

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana 

_Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana___


End file.
